【鬼舞辻无惨x不死川实弥】Asmodeus -上篇
by adnak0606
Summary: 看完185突然产生的脑洞和有端联想。原来只是想开个车，但居然写着就成了一个完整的东西... 字数比较多就分成上下了。 ·无主要人物篡改情节的死亡


大战濒临尾声，无惨察觉到地上的人们生命气息将尽，炭治郎也绝无再恢复的可能，给他们结束一击都是再无必要的。

无惨环顾了一下遍地的狼藉和尸首，还有尚存气息的几个人，打算就此离去。不过…

他停顿了一秒，看了看那个白色衣衫已经被鲜血差不多浸透的人。鬼杀队，风柱，刀法凌厉的不可多得。对自己恨之入骨，当然了，这一点每个人都是如此。但不同的是，这是个罕有的稀血。

他还有那么一点气息，估计不会立即死去。对于这种稀血中的稀血，放任不管的离去未免有些浪费了。自己经历了一晚的决战损耗也很大，这个稀血就当作养料带回去好了。

无惨血鬼术的触须释放出来，缠绕住了尚在昏迷中的风柱，动作粗暴的将之卷起，而后纵身一跃消失不见。

已经在自己人类的府邸中，重伤的风柱仍旧没有醒。他身上鲜血的味道愈发浓重，逐渐变成勾人心魄的气息。再这么失血下去的话，会死吧。死去的人鲜血的味道可远不及活着的。

无惨想了想，决定还是暂且替他包扎，自己一身狼狈的样子也需要清理一下。不过…

太香了。面前这个人类的血液散发出醇香美酒的气息。现在自己也是很饥饿的，无惨想着，俯身下去接近那具身体，两人完全贴近，无惨伸出舌尖舔了舔身下之人脖颈处的血。

漫长的生命中，他吞食过很多人类，人类对他而言更似养料而不是美食。不过面前的这具身体，出乎意料的让人欲罢不能。"风柱吗…"无惨低声呢喃了一声，锋利的牙齿咬上了脖颈。

人类脆弱的皮肤轻而易举的就被利齿穿透，血液顺着喉咙滑进体内。无惨尚且保持着克制，他并不想将面前之人直接吞食，这样的上品，理应留的再久一点。

尖锐的疼痛让不死川实弥再度清醒过来，失血过多导致头脑并不明晰，意识重回大脑的那一瞬间实弥无法意识到自己在哪，身处怎样的状况。

血的味道，敞开大门的宅邸，尚能看到的明亮月光，以及…

"无惨！"实弥嗓子艰难的挤出了一点声音，那个鬼王还活着！他们没能杀死他，失败了…失败了吗，而现在这个鬼王正俯身压在身侧，利齿直抵着自己的脖颈。他在吸食自己的血，可恶…

实弥试图摸刀，却发现刀早已不在自己身边，他想一跃而起，用随便什么东西什么手段去敲碎无惨的头，但是竟然凝聚不起一点力气。察觉到他醒来的无惨轻而易举的就压制住了实弥抬起的手，并用了一点力气让他整个身体都动弹不得。

"别动…"无惨低声的开口，"我还没打算吃了你。"

随着行动被压制，失血带来的眩晕感再度袭来，实弥觉得头脑无比混沌。不行…不能晕过去，无惨只会这样杀了自己，再没有一丝反击的可能。我要…醒着。

无惨停止了吸血，上身微微抬起，看着身下之人的脸。他清醒着，用恨不得把自己碎尸万段的眼神直直的死盯着自己。

"真狼狈啊，你什么都做不到。"无惨冷漠的回视着他，然后目光扫视过他的身体。血，杂乱的尘土，衣服已经残破不堪。银色的头发都被鲜血染红了大片。皮肤因为失血过多已经变得苍白透明，能看到颈间青色的血管。

…样貌不错的脸。无惨伸手抚摸了一下不死川的侧脸，沾染了一手的血和尘土。除去吞食人的饥饿感，某种截然不同的饥饿突然又从心头提上来。

手指再度摩擦了一下身下之人的侧脸，这种感觉…真是久违了。

无惨自认已经是超出人类之上的物种，不需感情，也不需子嗣。因此对人类肉体上的欲望更是太久都没有燃起了，但他毕竟也做过人类，也会有除了吞食之外轻微的欲望。居然会在这个时候感觉到吗？

虽然是男人，也不是不可以。任何人面对他都是无力的，都无法违抗他。

无惨贴在皮肤上的手让实弥感觉到一阵酥麻的恶心，他狠狠的移开头。这个剧烈的动作再度导致一阵眩晕，实弥感到眼前已经开始半黑。

无惨对着他无比嫌恶的表现只是笑了笑，而后再次低头接近他，"你还不会死，夜晚很长，我们先做点别的。"

伴随着话音，原本处在实弥身侧的无惨抬腿跨坐，压到了实弥身上，抵住了膝盖的位置。实弥因为他居高临下的姿势愣了愣，下一秒就感觉到无惨在撕自己的腰带。

"你…！"虽然是立即就出了声，但实弥并未能完全理解无惨的行动。

腰带被扯断，无惨一只手压着不死川的肩膀，另一只手继续去撕开了不死川的裤子。

"你在做什么！！"实弥瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看着无惨的动作。

"排解欲望的行动…可以这么说吧，你不知道我要做什么？"

实弥逐渐睁大的眼睛里充满了惊诧，比起自己的死亡，无惨这样的行动才是无论如何都想不到的。"你是变态吗！？"

实弥嗓音沙哑的喊出声，"不分时候的发情，还是对男人？你连人都不是—"

无惨面无表情的钳制住了不死川的下颌，"嘘，不要这么大喊大叫，这作宅邸中可是有很多人类的。"

随即冷漠的撇开了手，"没错，我不是人类。我远在你们之上，但不妨碍我还可以用人类的身体排解欲望。你还能为此多活一会，有什么不满意的吗？"

在谈话的间隙里，下身的布料已经被撕扯开来，实弥觉得全身的血液都朝大脑涌了上去，他本就已经意识模糊，这样的愤怒更是招致了反效果。

无法…反抗，自己连醒着都已经是强撑了。他说，还不会死…？整个生命连同意识一同都是在强弩之末，无惨怎么能笃定他可能还来不及做什么自己就一命归西了。又或者，他根本不介意自己是不是一具尸体。

真是恶心。

胃里翻江蹈海的涌动，全身的细胞仿佛欲燃待爆的火山，又或者说是火山灰更适合一些。毕竟自己连点燃的力气都不在了。

实弥无力的垂下了手，无惨看着他，觉得已无必要按着他的肩膀，于是松开了钳制，一手托起了不死川的腰。

他的胸前有极深的切口，是黑死牟给予的伤。腰腹还是干干净净的，紧绷着的肌肉很柔韧。不死川苍白着脸，看上去几近昏迷，但仍旧在望着他，并且没有再出声。

无惨看着他的姿态，敞开的洁白大腿，沾血的胸膛，伸手举起他纤细脚踝的过程里，那股欲望涌上的愈发明显。

我不会…让你死在这里的，你要活着感受这个过程。

实弥感受到无惨勃发的欲望顶在腿根，一瞬间几近爆炸，厌恶感和愤怒压得自身无法透气。无惨伸手按压着不死川的臀部，因为尚在鬼化状态指甲太过锋利，于是身后再度打开触须，轻巧的探入不死川的后穴。

无惨一瞬间感受到了身下人的浑身紧绷，好心的开了口，"别这么紧，会受伤的。"

一手抚摸着不死川的腰腹，另一只手依然按在臀部，触须又深入了一分。不死川狠狠咬着牙，却依然感受到那恶心的部分在自己体内辗转。

"感受一下快乐吧，在你还清醒的时候。"

触须继续探着，往实弥敏感的地带不断深入。强烈的不适伴随着眩晕让他发出了喘息，"你…别—"

"是那里吗？"

无惨感受到了他腰肢的颤动，触须停留在那里一刻，再度辗转移动。

"…"实弥再度咬紧牙关，用力的克制着喘息。

无比的厌恶中混杂着失控感，实弥从未体验过这种感觉，模糊的意识已经不足以让他对此做出足够克制的反应，甚至不知道自己是否在呻吟了。

"不…唔…"

"那就先到这里，应该可以了。"

触须慢慢停下动作并滑出体内，实弥得到了片刻的喘息。但仅仅刚刚退出去，下一刻突然就有坚挺的灼热再度顶进来。

"！！…"

不同于刚才难言的酥麻不适，这一次清晰的感受到了疼痛，让原本半昏迷的他再度清醒过来。

实弥把嘴唇咬出了血才没有直接叫出声，无惨停了几秒，看着不死川再度睁开眼睛，慢慢开始了顶动。

他的身体柔软，湿热，小腿顺滑的在自己臂弯间晃动。

"不是…适应的很好吗？"

无惨带着恶意和轻微的满足感缓缓的说，不死川抬手攀住了他的腰，狠狠的留下了几道血痕。

"居然还有这样的力气？"

无惨皱眉，继续往刚刚所知他的敏感之处顶动身体，不死川的身体轻颤着开始痉挛。

"如何？"

"不…混账王八蛋…"

"嘴上还能逞强，身体却反应的这么好，你是第一次？"

"遇到变态当然… 唔、停…"

无惨淡漠的勾起嘴角看着他的反应。

"…然是第一次，没人会做这么恶心的事混账下三滥！—"

"但你好像愉悦的不得了。"

无惨伸手握住不死川的阴茎，原本并无动静的地方现在已经直挺挺的立起，在无惨的小腹间摩擦着。

"放…手。"

几句话已经耗尽了不死川的力气，很想就这样昏迷过去，可是那个自己一定要杀死的男人还在自己体内横冲直撞，就这么晕过去任他为所欲为怎么可以…

无惨仿佛看穿了他的想法。"你现在不也是任我在为所欲为，你以为你能反抗？"

身下的人逐渐不再出声，连时有时无的呻吟都减弱了。血的味道再次浓郁起来。

就是这种感觉，从最初就吸引的自己欲罢不能的就是这种感觉。不论多么仇恨厌恶，他的身体都在对自己敞开着，这么脆弱，只能让他克制着行动小心翼翼。

无惨在感到微醺的空气中加快了动作，原本沉寂着的不死川再度艰难的抬起手推拒着他。

无惨攥住了他的双手。

不死川苍白的脸上飞红蔓延，额角都是密集的汗珠。他也不再看着自己了，所有的力气都用来克制着自己的反应。

不过没有作用，无惨笑了笑，在激烈的动作里感受到身下的人身体一阵抽紧。这阵绞紧让无惨愉快的抽了口气，而后感到不死川的精液喷洒在自己腰腹上。

"睁开眼睛。"

无惨低声的说，伸手抚摸不死川的眼角。不死川的眼神中酝酿着扭曲和水汽，既像仇恨，又带着混乱的迷茫，无惨最终不再克制，任由自己释放在了不死川体内。

精液并不是血，在自己未曾有意愿的时候不会把他变作鬼的吧。他不适合作为鬼，就这样作为人类等待着自己最终的吞食，然后在那之前多给自己一些愉悦就是了。

释放在体内的热度再次导致不死川的身体轻微颤抖，而后终于耗尽了力气昏迷过去。

月光依旧很明亮，庭院陷入一片静寂。

无惨拨动了一下不死川被汗水和血浸湿的刘海，他失血过多，新的伤口也没处理就这么激烈的运动，恐怕撑不了多久了。

沉默了一刻，自己也需要清理。无惨逐渐化为了人类身体的形态，抱起不死川走进了浴室。

仆人清理了房间地板的血，准备了新的整洁衣物。不死川还挂在身上的衣衫已经破破烂烂了，这座是旧式的府邸，无惨便吩咐准备了和服。

无惨整理好自己，看着已经包扎完毕安静沉睡在睡榻里的不死川，思考着是干脆折断他的手脚还是就这么放任他不管。

不死川还要很久才能恢复自由的行动，一旦恢复了便又会试图攻击自己。不过，他现在没有任何杀死自己的方法，即使恢复也不足为惧。

意识再度回到躯体的时候，仿佛已经过了许久，实弥睁开眼，感受到身体的每一处都在传达着疼痛。

但是…还活着，没有死去，这里是哪里？

试图支起身体，而后身体的酸软立即传达过来。还伴随着不同于惯常所受的伤的难以言喻的感受。

那一瞬间记忆全部回复起来。不死川一抬手直接甩开了盖在身上的薄被。

这里…还是在无惨的宅邸？！

脸上青筋暴起，杀了他杀了他的想法疯狂的侵袭着脑海，但仅仅片刻过后，实弥就清晰的认识到了自己的身体状况根本不足以让他做任何事。

那个导致了一切悲剧的鬼王因为对他身体可笑的欲望居然留了自己一命，实弥几乎有一丝想笑，同时感受到胃液再次翻腾起来。

但并没什么可以吐出来，自己已经两晚没有吃过东西了。

那个身影下一刻就走了进来，实弥睁大双眼看着他，而后强行让自己握拳的双手放松下来。

"你醒了。"

"你想怎样。"

"你留下来，就在这里哪也不许去。我会继续到已经覆灭的鬼杀队那里寻找袮豆子。"

实弥尽管做足了准备让自己平静，听完无惨的话还是不可置信的捏紧了拳头。"我为什么要留下来？你给囚犯的待遇不是监牢未免太可笑了。你就这么自信我拧不下你的头？"

无惨用一种奇异的目光看向他，而后走近，抬手捏住了不死川的下巴。

实弥一瞬间汗毛竖起，强忍着没有直接一跃而起，只抬眼看着他。

"哦？"无惨缓慢的开口，"看来你还有些自知。你现在软弱无力的不过是我一抬手就能捏死的存在，是想当场死在这里，还是用身体多取悦一下我你应该很清楚。你选择前者也无所谓。"

用身体被着重发音，不死川的青筋清楚的出现在额头，但仍旧强忍着没有动手。没错，自己现在无力杀他。生死之于他来说早就没有了价值，可是，他怎么能在自己死前放任着无惨如此逍遥的活下去。他就是为了斩杀他而强撑着存活至今的。

他刚刚说，已经覆灭的…鬼杀队吗。仅有自己被带回，其他的柱如何了，还有活着的队员吗？

实弥沉默了数秒，最终垂下了眼眸。

无惨满意于不死川对情况的清晰认知，捏住下巴的手松开，转而抬起了他的脸。

他贴近不死川耳边，"乖顺的姿态很不错，看来你也不是愚蠢至不可及的人。这样你的伤可以修养痊愈的更快。"

"痊愈了，然后杀了你吗？"

"哼。"无惨似有似无的轻笑了一声，"如果你还抱有着这么不自量力的想法，也没什么不好。待我找到了袮豆子，还可以带你到阳光下，做想做的事。"

话语的尾音暧昧的停留在颈间，无惨舔舐自己咬过的齿痕，感受到不死川的身体再度陷入僵硬，而后直起身离去。

实弥难以置信的看着无惨就这样离开，他甚至没有给自己什么束缚。就算现在没有日轮刀在身，没有无惨所在的宅邸如何困住他？

前一晚的记忆涌上来，无惨那时说，这里是人类的宅邸。

实弥走下床，脚尖触及地面的时候一个踉跄。…自己现在连站都站不稳。不过身上的伤姑且都被好好包扎了，现在只是由于饥饿劳累和身体上的摧残毫无力气。

挪动脚步走出房间，走廊上空无一人。实弥绕过走廊，打开大门走至室外。感觉是没错的，昨晚过后自己确实是昏迷了一天，现在依然是深夜。

庭院很寂静，实弥刚刚又迈出一步，就有脚步声响起。

一个仆从打扮的女人低着头跑过来，在自己面前停下。实弥皱着眉头看向她，…人类？

女人半低着头，"大人，您不能走远。在这个庭院里您可以随意走走。"

… 实弥沉默片刻，没有理会继续向前走。

女人跟在身后。

"你是什么人？这里是哪里。"

脚步没有停下，实弥开口询问身后的人。

"这是无惨大人的宅邸，我是侍奉大人的下人。"

"你是人类，为什么要跟随无惨？"

女人没有停顿脚步，也没抬头看他，但语气稍稍有些惊异，"无惨大人也是人类，虽然他有很强的能力，但跟我们…不，跟您也是相同的。"

…

这个女人不知道无惨的真实身份。他居然可以瞒着这里的人堂而皇之的和他们生活在一起？

尽管觉得无比可笑，但实弥现在没有能力将这里的人都解放出去。他没有继续这个话题，转而问道，"这里位于哪里？我若是要出去，你也拦不了我。"

女人沉默了一下，"我不知道宅邸处于何处…自被收留带来之后，我们都不曾踏出这里。您也是不能离开的。只有无惨大人允许的人方能出去。"

…实弥陷入沉默，他不知道女人话中的意思。既然她不能回答什么，自己走出看看便知道了。

两人在寂静的院落中走动，许久过后，实弥才惊觉自己根本没有接近出口。明明一直在向前走。

…难道这座宅邸有什么力量存在？这里并不是无限城，那座城在决战中已经被毁了。

"出口在哪？"

"如您所见，前方那处的正门便是出口。但没有无惨大人允许，谁也无法走近那里。这也是无惨大人的力量。"

无惨的力量？决战中尽管他的攻击力极强，但无惨没有任何类似空间控制的能力，无限城也是出自他的手下。

但，如果这也是能力的一种，没错，血鬼术… 这也许是无惨手下另一个鬼的能力。

原来他如此轻易的放任自己行动，是因为有着能力致使自己绝对无法离开吗？认识到这一事实，逃离的欲望被泼冷水般打断，实弥才感觉到饥饿感再度袭来。

脚步稍稍不稳的再度停下来。

"大人，您要吃些东西吗？无惨大人吩咐过了，回房我们就为您送上来。"

...

那个愚蠢贪婪的恶鬼居然早就准备好了嘲讽自己。

无惨回来时，看到不死川仍旧在屋中。

"看来你又失败了，现在还是深夜，这时候回来，你依然没找到袮豆子。"

"我有无限的时间，只要她还活着，早晚会被找到。"

无惨不甚在意的回答，"看来你也失败了，仍旧好好的呆着这里等我。"

实弥攥了攥手。无惨得不到袮豆子的线索，就代表鬼杀队仍有人存活着，他们还在保护着袮豆子身处隐秘的地方。

是这样啊，无惨。将会给你制裁的人和我一样都还活着，总有一天会把你送回地狱。

"那么，可供消遣的时间到了。不死川…实弥，你已经准备好了今夜如何陪我吗？"

自己的名字被无惨念出来，实弥觉得一阵恶心。怒视着无惨的脸，无惨仍旧带着微凉的笑意，向这边走近。

...

他甚至无法咬断无惨在自己口中肆虐的舌头，无惨的血会让自己化为鬼，只能尽量避免着这一点。

"真是…恶心… 你连愿意跟自己上床的女人都找不到？…哦不、应该说是女鬼…"

"现在倒是很有说话的力气了。"无惨握着不死川的腰，狠狠的顶了顶，"不过还是用来叫更好。"

！！

实弥咬紧牙关，在他激烈动作的时候克制着绝不开口。无惨的阴茎在体内的清晰感觉反胃透顶，但激烈的撞击却让身体无法自控的激起反应。

"…不像人，却对着男人有反应，鬼都是你这…样恶心透顶吗。"

"这…不是你想要的吗？嘴上倒很能逞强。"无惨看着实弥全身的皮肤都泛起红色，小腿紧绷着，脖颈微微扬起的姿态。

"没错，你的样子就让男人很有欲望。你真该看看自己是什么模样。"

"住嘴…"

无惨的讥讽刺激着实弥试图反抗，但力气一丝一毫也无法挣脱。半悬在空中的小腿朝无惨踢过去，被轻轻松松的抓住，无惨握住了实弥的足心。

那一瞬间浑身血脉上涌，实弥克制不住的因为无惨手上和下身同时的动作颤抖起来。

…

"这里让你…很敏感？"

无惨注视着他的反应，握住足心的手再度动了动。

"唔—"一声呻吟没有抑制住的从实弥口中溢出。"放手…"

无惨充满恶意的抓住他另一只脚的足心手指勾了勾，不死川身体一阵颤抖，强撑着偏过头，试图控制自己射精的欲望。

"你也开始能感受到这种乐趣了。"无惨微笑着，抬起不死川的腰顶动的更深入了一点，"没有必要为自己的欲望撒谎。"

听闻这句话的不死川眉头狠狠的拧着，尽管试图抗拒，但在无惨持续朝着敏感之处的顶动中，还是释放了出来。

无惨看着他想要保持怒视的眼神一片茫乱，稍稍挑起了嘴角。

真是可爱，不是吗？对自己的欲望浑然不知，尽管试图抗拒还是敌不过本能。

不死川的身体凝聚不起力气，任凭无惨托着，无惨仍旧毫无结束的意思。

"还没完呢，不死川。你才刚刚体会到，我让你慢慢了解自己渴求什么。"

"…"

无法保持理性，身体的反应与愿望背道而驰。仿佛被无惨拖动着一同坠入深渊里。

"不…你什么时候、停…"

"你要求饶么？"

实弥恍惚了片刻才意识到他在说什么，随即狠狠看了过去，"你别妄想。老子—"

"那就继续。"

即使你求饶我也不会停。

大脑已经逐渐无力去思考无惨的话，实弥微张着嘴，喉间感受到干渴的灼烧。

已经…不行了，这是远比疼痛难耐百倍的折磨。无惨看着不死川无声的茫然失焦的姿态，决定暂且饶过他一点，再度释放后便缓缓离开了他的身体。

自己尚还游刃有余，不死川因为他的离开，就像失水的鱼回到水洼一般终于得以呼吸。他急速的喘息着，眼角的茫然还没有散去。

无惨无自觉的抬起手抚摸他的脸，实弥仍在发愣着，好一会儿后才意识到无惨的动作，随即转开了脸。

无惨收回手，不知道自己为何要做这个动作。

不死川赤裸着身体，仍旧在平复呼吸，皮肤泛起的红色逐渐散去，周身看起来一片狼藉。

他的身体的确能轻易的让人勾起欲望，即使在刚刚发泄过的此刻也是。但无惨还是直起了身走下床。

也不仅仅急在此刻，他们的时间还有很多。

漫长生命的时光里他鲜少有乐趣的调剂，不如说他对此不屑一顾。不死川的出现给他带来了久违的兴味。

足够的强大，除了阳光之外世上的一切都不再对自己有威胁，多了一点对于欲望的乐趣也是无关紧要的。无惨回过头，看着床上不死川紧攥的手。

在找到并吞食袮豆子，成为完美的形态之前，你就在此陪我好好享乐吧。

—


End file.
